horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
7/11
"7/11" is a song recorded by American singer Beyoncé from the reissue of her fifth studio album Beyoncé (2013), subtitled Platinum Edition (2014). It was released on November 25, 2014 by Columbia Records as the second single from the reissue. The song was written by Beyoncé and Alonzo Holt; the latter collaborated with Bobby Johnson during the production process. "7/11" is a trap song with elements of hip hop present in its composition. It features rap-singing vocals by Beyoncé over a warped up-tempo beat. Lyrics Shoulders sideways, smack it, smack it in the air Legs movin' side to side, smack it in the air Legs movin' side to side, smack you in the air Shoulders sideways, smack it, smack it in the air Smack it, smack it in the air Legs movin' side to side, smack it, smack it in the air Smack it, smack it in the air Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air Clap, clap, clap like you don't care Smack that, clap, clap, clap like you don't care (I know you care) Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap it Foot up, my foot up Hold up now my foot up (I'm spinnin') I'm spinnin' my foot up Foot up yeah my foot up (I'm spinnin') I'm spinnin' my foot up Put my foot down yeah my hands up My hands up, my hands up (Flexin') Flexin' while my hands up My hands up, my hands up I stand up with my hands up Then I put up, my hands up I put up, my hands up I put up, my hands up Then I'm spinnin' all my hands up (Spinnin') Spinnin' while my hands up (Spinnin') Spinnin' while my hands up (Spinnin') Spinnin' while my hands up Then I'm tippin' all my hands up Spinnin', I'm spinnin', I'm spinnin' while my hands up (Spinnin') I'm Spinnin', I'm spinnin', I'm spinnin' while my hands up (Drank) Oh let go like alcohol, oh let go like alcohol Oh let go like alcohol Don't you drop that alcohol Never drop that alcohol, never drop that alcohol I know you thinkin' bout alcohol I know I'm thinkin' bout that alcohol Man it feel like rollin' dice, man it feel like rollin' dice Seven eleven, seven eleven, seven twice, man seven twice Man it feel like rollin' dice, man this feel like rollin' dice Man it feel like rollin' dice Seven twice, seven twice Girl I'm tryna kick it with you Girl I'm tryna kick it with you Man I'm tryna kick it with you My feet up, I kick it with you Man I swear I kick it with you Girl I wanna kick it with you Man I know I kick it with you Yeah I spin' around and I kick it with you Shoulders sideways, smack it, smack it in the air Legs movin' side to side, smack it in the air Legs movin' side to side, smack you in the air Shoulders move side to side smack it in the air Smack it in the air, smack it, smack it the in the air Smack it in the air, smack it, smack it in the air Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air Wave your hands side to side, put it in the air Clap, clap, clap like you don't care Smack that, clap, clap, clap like you don't care (I know you care) Wave your hands side to side Wave your hands side to side Wave your hands side to side Wave your hands side to side Ooh we be be freaky deaky Then you see she pink bikini Rock out that booty out that dashiki Never T.D. edges teeny Sweatin' on my blow out Sweatin' on my dress This trick about to go off Mad 'cause I'm so fresh Fresher than you I'm fresher than you Fresher than you Why It Sucks # Terrible and weird lyrics. # Laughably bad singing. # The beat was just generic. # Despite Beyonce admitting that this is a joke song, it's still poorly executed. Music Video Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Beyonce Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:2010s Songs